


Awesome indeed

by loti_miko



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, fem!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loti_miko/pseuds/loti_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro loved being a Fujita, it gave her power, status and cash. Now if only Tadashi could see that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome indeed

Hiro sighed happily as she tied her ponytail with her favorite ribbon. She was getting ready to go meet Yama and the other Fijutas, and as always she was running late. It wasn’t her fault though, she reasoned while twisting the pink appendage, if only Tadashi could keep his hands to himself! But to be completely fair she couldn’t resist him, when those big, soft hands curled around her thin waist and his hot breath tickled the base of her neck all coherent thought would leave her mind. The next thing she knew was that it was 9 pm already, she was half naked and she was two hours late.

“Hiro, listen.” Called Tadashi from behind her, the man was putting on his boots, the kabuki mas resting on top of his dark hair ready to use. “I was thinking-”

“Whoa, hold on, ‘Dashi.” Interrupted Hiro looking from behind her shoulder, a teasing smirk adorned her features. “You? Thinking? Oh my, the world is surely coming to an end.”

The man had to resist the urge to slap his forehead at the overused remark; instead he took a deep breath and took a step closer to his little sister. “Yeah, I actually do that a lot, knucklehead, thank you.” With great care he took her sister’s obiage and started tying it around her body with perfect ease, a skill he picked up after undressing her for the millionth time. The girl laughed and let herself enjoy the moment, waiting for him to continue. “So… have you ever considered stop working for Yama?”

Alright, she totally wasn’t expecting that. “What?”

Tadashi fixed the kimono’s collar around her sister’s shoulders and gently spun her around. He didn’t want to upset her just yet. “Yeah…, it’s just that Yama is known for taking brash decisions and rumor has it that some of her Fujitas have disappeared all of the sudden, I don’t-”

“Hold on.” Cut off Hiro, her hand swatting off Tadashi’s. “So this is about _that?_ ” An annoyed snort fell from her lips. _“_ Come on, Tadashi! It’s not like us Fujitas aren’t aware what happened. Those three deserved it, anyway, looking for trouble when they should had stay put…” The girl walked past her brother, looking for her shoes, she didn’t have the time for this conversation.

“All I’m saying is that you can’t be certain that this won’t happen to you.” Tried Tadashi, following her around their messy room. “You say they deserved it, but what if you make a mistake? What if you have a tiny accident? Yama’s not going to forgive you; he’ll treat you the same way as the others, and you know it.”

The teen ignored his comments as she put on the diadem that controlled her microbots. She hated when Tadashi acted like she couldn’t protect herself when she had proven him wrong many times before. She headed towards the open window, muttering to herself, ready to take off when her brother quickly grabbed her wrist. She looked down to protest, but his worried gaze stopped her altogether.

“Just promise me that you’ll think about it, please, Hiro?” Agh! Those big puppy eyes and that stupid little pout. How did he even do that? The guy was twenty-one and he still managed the perfect pleading face, it was ridiculous. She was about to say that yes, she’d _think_ about it, when he began talking again, misunderstanding her silence for negligence. “I know that being a Fujita is a privilege, that you guys can do as you please all night long, but you and I can-” And once again she interrupted him, this time with a soft kiss on his lips. They pulled apart after a few seconds, looking at each other adoringly. 

“You’re right.” Whispered Hiro, her hands tangled around his hair. _Victory!_ Thought Tadashi, before she gave him a last peck. He didn’t have the time to thank her, though, because the girl finally jumped out the window, her ocean of microbrots supporting her weight and already taking her to the top of the tall buildings of San Fransokyo. She sent him a kiss before disappearing into the night. “Being a Fujita _is_ awesome indeed!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
